


Sick and tired

by LauraCG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCG/pseuds/LauraCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono stufa... I miei due compagni di vita, ai quali sto accanto sin dall'infanzia, sono per me oramai solo fonte di dolore e rimorso... I ragazzini a cui ho parato le spalle da quando avevo undici anni mi hanno stancata.. I'm just sick and tired Hermione/Harry/Ron Songfic - Anastacia - Sick and Tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and tired

Sono stufa del dolore che mi provocate tutti, con le vostre omissioni da rimbecilliti e da uomini mai cresciuti, con i vostri commenti odiosi e rabbiosi, con le vostre frasi fatte, con i vostri malauguri del cazzo.. sono stufa e non ne posso più.. e ho paura che mi farete ammalare per questo, perché non ho nessuno con cui parlarne, perché dovreste essere voi le persone a cui parlo.. perché non mi amate abbastanza e non mi lasciate abbastanza libera di essere…  
sono stufa

_Your love isn't fair_   
_You live in a world where you didn't listen_   
_And you didn't care_   
_So I'm floating_   
_Floating on air_

_I'm sick and tired_   
_Of always being sick and tired_

**-Anastacia "Sick and tired"**


End file.
